Let's Talk
by TKipani
Summary: For them, words just weren't enough. Series of drabbles. YumemixMunto. For RedWingedAngel002
1. First Sentence

Chapter Summary: Did their happiness really have to come at the expense of Rui's piece of mind?

* * *

"The king is missing."

Rui looked up from his pile of documents. The young guard stood at his door, shifting from foot to foot. His eyes were shifting from side to side. The poor boy probably drew the short stick and was made by his fellow guards to deliver the bad news.

Rui pinched the bridge of his nose. The show of exasperation was little consolation to the anxious guard. Rui finally waved his hand dismissively and said, "Nevermind that. I'll take care of it myself."

The guard clicked his heels together and bowed before promptly taking his leave. Once the door closed, Rui leaned heavily back into his seat and sighed wearily. Surely this wouldn't become a habit?

Right?

* * *

"Uh, the king isn't in, sir."

The guard looked to his companion also stationed at the door to the king's private office, but the other guard was trying very hard to look anywhere else.

Rui resisted the urge to click his tongue, instead maintaining his professional attitude. "Do you happen to know where he is currently?"

The guard shrank back. "He, um, didn't say… sir."

Rui's grip on his papers tightened. "Please let him know that I need to see him as soon as possible when he returns." Rui turned sharply and stomped back to his office knowing full well that the paperwork that he and the king were supposed to _both_ look over was now going to be his responsibility.

* * *

"You have been scaring the palace guards, you know."

Rui whipped around, incredulous. "Please tell me you are joking."

Ryuely giggled behind a pale hand. "You have been noticeably angry lately. It makes them nervous."

Rui ran a frustrated hand through his hair. "I am not the type to snap at those who do not deserve it."

That's right. _They_ don't deserve a long lecture.

Someone else on the other hand…

Ryuely laughed once more and walked past Rui. "Do not be too hard on him."

"He is being irresponsible!"

"He is _in love_," Ryuely shot back with a smile. She turned completely and walked off. Rui watched her go and didn't even bother to contain his groan.

* * *

"_Where_ are you going?"

Munto jumped, whirling his body to find Rui leaning against the wall outside his office with a frown. Munto shot him a lopsided smile.

"Ah, Rui… Just the person I was looking for."

"Were you?" Rui's eyes narrowed and he pushed himself off the wall. "Were you perhaps bringing me the trade agreement papers that need to be reviewed by the end of the day?"

Munto faltered for a moment before adjusting his jacket. "Yes, of course… The trade agreements."

There was a heavy silence.

"Where are they?"

"Where are what?"

"The papers."

Munto looked down at his empty hands. "Oh! Of course, the papers… are… in my room!" He perked up, "Yes, my room. I need to go get them. Please excuse me." He shuffled quickly but Rui blocked his way.

He gave Munto a tight smile. "No need, Your Majesty. I will send someone for them."

"No, no." Munto shook his head. "I'll be fine on my own."

"Then please allow me to accompany you, Your Majesty." Rui's smile stayed perfectly placed.

Munto stood before Rui at a complete loss. Finally, his shoulders slumped.

It was clearly Rui's victory. He looked at his king's dejected expression and sighed heavily. "Please… Get these papers to me _by the end of the day_."

Munto's body straightened immediately. "Yes! Of course!" He nearly sprinted past Rui and was out of sight within seconds.

Rui watched him and scratched the back of his neck.

He may be the king's advisor… but he was still his friend too…

He started his walk back to his office with a smile.

* * *

I found 100 dialogue prompts and then did a random number generator to pick!

Holiday season is my favorite time of year, and what better way to ring in the new coming decade with some new Munto fics/drabbles!

That's right. I'm about to flood this fandom.

This drabble set is for my very good friend RedWingedAngel002! Sorry this came so late! I hope your holidays are wonderful!


	2. Second Sentence

"I have not tried this on a human yet, but it should be very similar."

"That doesn't really inspire confidence."

Munto snorted and looked down at Yumemi who lay on her stomach on his bed. As he took in the scene and what he was about to do, a creeping nervousness came over him.

"You… You will say something if I hurt you, right?"

Yumemi laughed into the pillow she held. "Yes, yes, I promise." She turned her head so to catch Munto's gaze. "You won't hurt me."

Munto's heart stuttered. If he had any say on the matter, he would have scooped his lover up into his arms and kissed her silly for saying something like that. But, he restrained himself. He was here for Yumemi.

"Alright," he breathed, "I'm going to start."

Yumemi hummed and buried her face into the pillow once more, tucking her arms underneath it.

Munto leaned forward and lightly brushed his fingers against her back, dragging them down to the hem. After a beat, he grabbed the hem and pulled it up, exposing her skin up to her shoulder blades. Munto swallowed, but the lump in his throat didn't move.

He let go of her shirt and hovered his hands above her, that previous nervousness now making them tremble slightly. "Yumemi," he sighed softly. He dropped a single hand down onto her back, and she flinched.

He immediately withdrew his hand. He was about to stutter out an apology before Yumemi turned her head once more to laugh. "Sorry," she giggled, "Your hands are just a little cold."

"I apologize." Munto said. He rubbed his hands together furiously and Yumemi shifted her head away.

After a few seconds, Munto resumed his position. His knees were pressing against the mattress, and he momentarily wondered if he should get on the bed with her. He quickly shook the thought out of his head. No, no. He had to take this slow. He had to take his time. He didn't want to scare or hurt Yumemi. He needed to be gentle – watch her for signs that he was doing this right.

His hands pressed down onto her back softly. Yumemi didn't flinch this time, and Munto could feel her entire chest decompress and she exhaled deeply.

"A little higher." Her voice was muffled by the pillow.

Munto moved slowly, pressing his palms against her back a little more. "Here?"

"Mmm. A little more."

Munto's hands slid up further.

"_There_," Yumemi groaned, her body stiffening.

"Okay, okay," Munto whispered soothingly. He leaned over her completely and adjusted his hands. "Take some deep breaths, Yumemi."

He felt her chest rise and fall twice. Munto bent low to press his face against her hair. "Breathe in deep, love." He kissed the crown of her head before returning to his previous position.

Yumemi took a deep breath and held it.

"On three," Munto said, "One. Two. _Three_."

On three, Munto pressed down sharply onto Yumemi's back, and it let out a satisfying crack.

Yumemi groaned in satisfaction and melted into the bed. "Unnnhh. _Thank you_."

Munto laughed and bent down once more to kiss her head. "Feel better?"

Yumemi turned around before sitting up. She turned her body to the left, then right. "Yes, ah," her back let out another crack, "Thank you Munto. I couldn't crack it on my own."

"You need to stop exerting yourself when working in the garden, my love." He kissed her gently on the forehead.

"If you insist," Yumemi replied, wrapping her hands around Munto's neck and pulling him into a slow kiss.

* * *

:^]


	3. Third Sentence

"It's three in the morning."

Ichiko blearily rubbed at her eyes. Admittedly, she had panicked slightly when she felt her phone buzzing beside her pillow in the middle of the night only for her to check it and see Yumemi's name displayed. She had picked it up in a hurry but before she could get a word in, Yumemi had wailed, _"What if he thinks surface world wedding dresses are ugly?"_

Ichiko had deflated back into her futon and responded like any rational person would.

"_I know, I know. I'm sorry! I'm just nervous."_ Yumemi sputtered.

Ichiko sighed and turned over on her side, letting her phone rest against her cheek. "I know you are, Yumemi. But, you know you could walk down the aisle in a rice bag and that stupid king would still think you're the most beautiful creature ever created."

The other end was quiet, and Ichiko took the opportunity to close her eyes and hopefully fall asleep somewhere in the middle of Yumemi's babbling. After all, this was the third late night phone call this week, and considering it was only Wednesday… it probably wouldn't be the last…

"_I just keep thinking…"_

Ichiko hummed but kept her eyes closed.

"_What if it's not enough?"_

Grabbing her phone off her cheek, Ichiko rolled onto her back. She looked up at her dark ceiling and wondered if Yumemi was similarly staring into the darkness of her room. Alone and overthinking.

Ichiko knew exactly what this worry really was: 'What if _I'm_ not good enough?'

"Yumemi," she breathed, "he doesn't think that and neither should you."

"_But-"_

"Trust him. You always have."

_Sometimes even more than me._

"Can you seriously think of all the things you've been through together and still doubt this? Doubt him?"

There was a sniffle. _"Ichiko…"_

She let out a small laugh.

"You're wedding is going to be amazing and you're going to be beautiful and you both are going to live happily ever after."

The sniffling devolved into full on sobbing.

"Wipe your nose," Ichiko said with another laugh.

"_Yesh,"_ came Yumemi's muffled, snot-filled reply.

Ichiko listened with a smile as she could hear Yumemi rustling about her room, pulling tissues from a tissue box, and loudly blowing her nose. The sobs settled down and Ichiko closed her eyes once more, her body relaxing into a sleepy comfort.

"_Ichiko?"_

"Yeah?"

"… _Can I stay on the phone with you?"_

Emotion bubbled up into Ichiko throat, and despite them being closed, she could feel tears forming in her eyes. "Okay," she replied as neutral as possible.

There was some rustling – probably Yumemi getting comfortable in her bed again.

"Yumemi."

"_Mmhm?"_

"If you call me again this early, I'm passing the maid of honor title to Suzume."

Yumemi laughed loudly into the receiver.

* * *

:'^]


	4. Fourth Sentence

I'm so sorry for the hiatus! My cat had a scary medical emergency (she's fine!), and I have been pretty busy with grad school. I'll be uploading the final chapter tomorrow!

* * *

"What makes you think it was an accident?"

Munto stared down at his lover, openmouthed and wide-eyed.

Yumemi giggled at the expression. Munto's ego hardly ever allowed him to wear his emotions on his sleeve, but Yumemi had quickly earned the right to appreciate these rare moments.

At least weeks of work had not gone to waste.

* * *

It had started as an almost childish prank – just an innocent bid for attention.

Admitting that she was lonely was mortifying enough but to think that she was falling back on _teasing_ was ridiculous.

Still, when they were at a gala event, as they were so often made to attend, Yumemi felt bored and tired and lonely. She had an abundance of people she knew and could talk to, but something about that specific night just felt so dull. She looked up from a glass of champagne to see her husband holding a conversation with two other major politicians. He looked engrossed by something one of his companions was saying, but Yumemi recognized the slight sag in his shoulders meant he was just as bored as her. She grabbed another glass of champagne from a passing server and made her way to Munto. He perked up slightly as he noticed her approach.

Yumemi smiled and slid up to his side. "Please excuse me," she announced politely, "I'm so sorry to intrude but it seems His Majesty's aide is calling for him." She handed him her extra glass and bowed her head. The politicians regarded her politely and bowed in return. Yumemi pressed a hand onto Munto's back to gently lead him away when a sudden thought came to mind.

A risqué thought.

As she was pushing a grateful Munto away, Yumemi's hand briefly lowered to his butt, and she gave it a brief yet firm squeeze.

Munto immediately stiffened. He turned, wide-eyed, to stare at Yumemi accusingly, but she just returned the look with a smile.

"Rui's waiting," Yumemi said sweetly before giving his back one last pat and walking away.

Oh, maybe she had found something interesting to do.

* * *

The next time was during a formal dinner.

Munto and Yumemi had gratefully accepted a dinner with a major political family from the Lower World. They had been treated to a lovely tour and were sitting together for an amazing banquet.

Fancy dinners where Yumemi had to worry about manners and political formalities made Yumemi miss the simple dinners she only occasionally got to spend with her family. It was honestly… exhausting.

At some point during the fourth course, Yumemi caught Munto's eye from across the table. He gave her a sympathetic 'I'm tired too' smile. Yumemi responded in kind until she remembered the other night at the gala. She stifled a laugh with a sip of water.

She watched Munto over the rim of her cup. He was turned and speaking to someone, so Yumemi made her move. She sunk down slightly in her seat and stuck her leg out. It bumped into Munto's foot briefly. He politely moved his away quickly without blinking, but Yumemi chased it. She slowly slid her foot up the side of his calf.

That caught his attention.

He held onto his conversation but was sending side glances Yumemi's way. She kept the cup up to her face to hide her smile.

Munto tried to shift his legs away, but Yumemi was not deterred. Finally, her foot made it up to his knee. Munto slipped his hand under the table and grabbed her ankle, giving it a tight squeeze. Yumemi tried to wiggle out of his grasp, but he held firm. He sent her a warning look, and Yumemi responded with a pout.

Munto laughed into his free hand before letting her go.

She had to do better.

* * *

Yumemi delighted in the challenge.

She was actually a pretty competitive person by nature. So, when Munto had given her a warning to stop, she absolutely understood it as a dare.

The next few days were filled with small teases: a squeeze of the butt, a meaningful linger of her fingers on Munto's neck, a slow lick of the lips (of course while maintaining eye contact). Each little encounter was in public places: parties, dinners, and meetings.

The looks Munto gave her each time ranged from surprise to warning to hopelessness as he could never retaliate publicly.

So, one day, he finally trapped her in the gardens.

Yumemi blinked owlishly at him. "What are you talking about?"

Munto groaned and ran his fingers through his hair. "Yumemi," he grunted, "You can't be serious."

It took everything in her power to hold back her laughter.

"You have to be more specific, dear."

Munto sucked in a breath through his teeth. He glanced around him before taking a step forward toward Yumemi. She instinctively stepped back but was immediately met with a tall hedge.

"Your… _antics_." Munto whispered low. His eyes flickered from her eyes to her lips and back. Yumemi felt a thrill rise in her stomach.

"Antics?" she repeated in the same whisper. She bit her bottom lip and her gaze travelled down.

"Your little… accidents." Munto said as his hand rose to tangle into her hair.

Yumemi's eyes snapped back up to meet his. "What makes you think it was an accident?" She finally broke, letting a bubble of laughter escape her lips once she saw Munto's shell-shocked expression.

"You're going to be the death of me," he groaned. "Do you understand that? You're going to _kill_ a _king_."

Yumemi threw her head back in laughter before throwing her arms around his neck. Munto put his hands on her hips and raised her into the air to kiss away her laughs.


	5. Final Sentence

"Humility is not one of my many virtues."

"My! Neither is modesty, it seems."

Munto shifted in the bed to glare at Yumemi. She was already on her side, her hair spread out behind her across the pillows. She giggled and scooted closer to Munto's chest.

Instinctively, Munto threw his arm around her waist and pulled her tight. He huffed dramatically. "And here I thought _my wife_ would agree with me, at least."

Yumemi pat her hands against his bare chest. "Now, I wouldn't be a very good wife if that's all I did, would I?"

Munto's chest rumbled with a growl. "Never have I met someone as insubordinate as you."

Yumemi pulled him even closer. "Isn't that what you like about me?" He pressed his face into the top of her head. Yumemi could swear she felt some heat coming off his cheeks.

A beat.

"You did not answer by previous question."

Yumemi hummed, burying her face into his chest and pretending to go back to sleep.

"Hey." Munto said as he squeezed his grip on her hip lightly. "You cannot run from me. You already married me."

Yumemi groaned and shifted away, propping herself up with her elbows to fully look at her husband. "If you're talking about your _suggestion _from earlier, the answer is no." She punctuated her sentence by flopping back, face down, into the bed.

"_Yumemi_," Munto whined softly, pulling her into his embrace once more.

"Don't whine," she grumbled into her pillow, "You're a king. And, the answer is obviously no."

"It would be magnificent," he whispered as he ran his fingers through her hair, "You will have a wonderful time."

Yumemi peeked up at him. She sighed before propping herself up once more. "My love," she started softly, running one soft hand down his chest, "You do love me, right?"

"Of course." Munto rubbed circles into her back.

"You trust me, correct?"

"With my life," Munto answered instantly.

"The _trust me_ when I say," Yumemi took a deep breath, "I do _not_ want a week-long festival celebrating a _pregnancy_." Her voice was tight and she sent Munto a dangerous smile.

Munto pulled her toward him, and she fell onto his chest. "A _royal_ pregnancy. I will settle for nothing less extravagant."

Yumemi rolled her eyes. "_One_ evening."

The two stared at each other. Though he would probably never admit it aloud, Munto finally gave in first with a sigh. Yumemi bit down a triumphant grin.

"Three nights then."

Yumemi groaned and buried her face into his chest. "I love you, you oaf," she said before closing her eyes to finally get some sleep.

* * *

:') Thanks all for sticking around!


End file.
